


Bedroom Hymns

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: AU, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They only ever had a few hours to themselves, but they always made the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Hymns

**Author's Note:**

> YES. Because I could not resist writing slashy-goodness for these two X3 Kinda feel like the ending was half-assed, but I was rushing to get this posted, so hopefully it came out okay. XD God I love these two together. X3 Slowly becoming an OTP of mine. THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE FANFICS AND FANART FOR THESE TWO, DAMN IT.
> 
> And just so you know, for the two French sentences used:
> 
> "Je ne suis pas un homme très patient." (I am not a very patient man.)
> 
> "Pensez-vous de moi quand vous touchez vous-même?" (Do you think of me when you touch yourself?)
> 
> Don't know if these are the right translations, but maybe that's just the downside of using Google translate. XD 
> 
> And the title is from Florence + the Machine's (who I LOVE) song "Bedroom Hymns". Major sexy-times song. XD

 

_"This is his body_

_this is his love._

_Such selfish prayers_

_and I can't get enough."_

 

 

**— "Bedroom Hymns", Florence + The Machine**

 

 

"You seem to forget that there is a front door."  
  
Clopin rolled his eyes, swinging his feet over the window ledge and dropping into the bedroom with poised grace. "And you seem to forget that we're trying to keep _this_ a secret."  
  
 _This_ is what _they_ had come to, with the King of the Gypsies sneaking out and away from the Court of Miracles while the Captain of the Guard made sure to take the night off. This was their attempt at keeping their relationship a secret, both from the gypsies and the Parisians. They couldn't do this every night—knowing it would rouse suspicions of anyone who knew either of them closely—but when they did, they made those most of it.  
  
"I don't know what that has to do with using the front door," Phoebus remarked, watching as the gypsy dived onto his bed, landing gracefully onto his back. "But I know you're not going to answer that question so I don't know why I bother asking..." He paused, taking notice of the window Clopin had just climbed through. "Are you just going to leave that wide open?"  
  
Clopin just signed, shutting his eyes and crossing his arms behind his head. "Your room needs the fresh air."  
  
Phoebus studied the gypsy, watching his chest rise up and down peacefully, eyes still shut. "You know, I sometimes wonder whether you come to see me or just to hog my bed," he remarked, smirking just a bit when Clopin gave a dramatic sigh, propping himself up on his elbows to stare up at the captain, eyes wide with fake shock.  
  
"Do you really think that low of me?" The gypsy asked, pretending to sound offended. "I'll admit we have nothing like this back in the Court of Miracles, but I'm shocked you'd even suggest I'd come here for any other reason than to see you." He threw an arm up to cover his eyes, the hand on his other arm clutching his chest in a dramatic fashion. "Oh I'm heart broken, Phoebus. Heart. _Broken._ " He grinned then, losing his offended act rather quickly, as was to be expected of someone like Clopin. He lowered his arms and positioned himself into a sultry pose for his Captain. "Besides, the only time I like this bed is when I share it with you." He patted an empty spot on the bed beside him. "Well, come here!  _Je ne suis pas un homme très patient."_ Clopin almost always spoke French when it came to getting his point across... _or_ when he talked dirty.

Phoebus grinned, crawling onto the bed toward his eager lover. Clopin gripped the front of his shirt, pulling a slightly startled Phoebus against him. Their lips smashed together, and it wasnt until Phoebus finally pulled away to get a breath when he spoke.  "Wow," he breathed, raising an eyebrow in amusement. "Somebody's excited tonight."  
  
Clopin ignored this, instead using his hands to greedily tug at Phoebus' loose-fitting shirt from his body, which the blonde was more than eager to help him with. "What do you possibly do when I'm not here?" the gypsy questioned with a sigh. "Surely you must get bored and oh so lonely without me here to keep you company…”  
  
"I'm sure _you_ do just fine," Phoebus murmured, as Clopin pressed his lips against his all over again. The gypsy’s hands traveled over his muscular body while his own trailed up and down Clopin's thin frame in return.  
  
Clopin pulled away after a long moment, but kept their noses just inches from each other. "Do you touch yourself when I'm not here?" He wondered aloud. Suddenly, he flipped himself over until it was Phoebus lying beneath him. He planted his hands over the captain's bare chest, leaning forward just close enough to where their noses touched again. _"Pensez-vous de moi quand vous touchez vous-même?”_  
  
"You're about to find out," Phoebus quipped, grinning as Clopin started to reach for the hem of his pants.

They only ever had a few hours—sometimes, on a rare occasion did they have the entire night to themselves—but they _always_ made the most of it.


End file.
